Costume Party
by mewmar
Summary: This was my original fanfiction for this year's Halloween. I finished the last part yesterday. This isn't very long but not as short as the others. The title says costume aprty but there isn't a party so to say.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter neither the time it took me to write this.

Costume Halloween by mewmar.

This year's Halloween at Hogwarts would be a special event. For the first time in history two people from any house will be paired up and they will go out in muggle London and have fun there until the first hours of the next day. Of course there were two twists: It was only for sixth and seventh years and they were going to be wearing costumes and masks so they won't know each other.

There were different reactions from the students. Some were trilled to try something new like this. Others wanted to stand by the tradition while others like Ron Weasley were grumbling because they didn't know who they will be paired up with.

Harry Potter on the other hand was content about this arrangement. He knew that like this Dumbledore was trying to promote inter-house unity and he knew exactly who he would pair him with. The one and only Draco Malfoy.

For some time he had been having very strange dreams involving Malfoy and him. He had feeling for the so called ice prince too. He wasn't blind like most people assumed he just played that role so that he could have an advantage, he knew how beautiful the other boy looked. So he made a plan. He would woo and seduce Draco and make him fall for him and then he would reveal his identity and see what he'll do then.

Mission make Draco love me had officially began.

••

The much waited night finally came and all students despite their previous reaction (Yes including Ron Weasley too) were excited. All various sounds could be heard from the great hall. Students shouted to each other from one table to another, cooing sounds and the shushing sound coming from the professors.

Students were given an envelope with a charm on it that made them walk over to their partner for the night. In the middle students guided by the charm were meeting and trying to get to know each other and in some cases try to guess the identity of their partner. They had severe orders though to only reveal their identity when the even would come to an end.

When Harry met with his partner he was very pleased to notice that it did look a little like Malfoy. Both boys had a location in their envelope where they had to go to have fun. To their great surprise they had to go to Tokyo. They were grateful tough that it was a city full of entertainment and clubs. Harry was happy for another reason too, he ahd the chance to get to know Malfoy under another circumstance. Malfoy didn't know it was him and he supposed that whoever was hadn't guessed it was the Slytherin so he would be himself with whoever it was he supposed. And he was right. Malfoy really was fun when he didn't throw insults and void threats.

••

They had so much fun going to Halloween parties here and there, going to clubs, karaoke, discos, game rooms and much more. It was a pity they had to do everything at full speed. They had even kissed when dancing to a guns & roses song. Draco's lips were divine according to Harry. They were so much soft and full. Their tongues had touched and it had send shivers down both of their spines making them forget the heath that was coming from all the dancing bodies around them. Now it was revelation time.

"How about we give our masking charms a finte?" he asked his partner.

Draco nodded signaling yes.

"Three…..,

Two……….,

One."

"Finite." They said at the same time.

"Potter?" he shouted for all to hear even though there was no one was at this time of the day at that abandoned park.

"Yes Malfoy it's me." He said like he knew all along that it was him which in fact he did. Even if Malfoy would send him to that place at least he had had fun and had seen Draco's true character not Malfoy's.

"You knew it was me, didn't you?" Draco asked still a little bit dizzy from the revelation.

"I had guessed that Dumbledore would use this as a chance to make us lay a truce, that old fool. Then I saw you and you still had some of you features on the illusion charm that we had to wear today along with the costume." He replied showing all his cards,… all but one.

"I love you." Harry simply said. "Or Ai shiteru as the Japanese would say."

"What? You…you love me?" Draco asked flabbergasted.

"Yes." Harry replied. For him it was easy to confess this because he couldn't take it anymore and everything was better than the guilt feeling in him knowing that there was a small chance that the other loved him.

"Maybe we could work something out?" Draco suggested. He had had a tiny crush for Harry since forth year but now that he had spent time with him and knew him for who he really was, he was starting to have feelings for him. It wasn't love or anything near for now but he was sure that in time it could get to that point.

This was far better than Harry had expected. He smiled warningly and nodded. He was sure that this would work out if they worked hard enough.


End file.
